Insomnio
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque Arthur no había dormido en aquellos días, y en esa sala, con una sonrisa mientras daba su discurso estaba USA, sí, Alfred tenía la culpa de que el inglés no pudiera conciliar el sueño, aquellas noches de pasión, de sexo. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Personajes y/o parejas:** Alfred, Arthur, Francis, España. US/UK, Estados Unidos/Inglaterra, Alfred/Arthur, etc.

**Advertencia**: Insinuaciones sexuales, actos sexuales, semi-lemon o lemon (?). **NO** poder dormir. Pervertido, homo, morbo y palabritas raras, padecimientos extraños, por lo tanto enfermedades extrañas. Y claro, amor. Alfred es menos inocente aquí, Arthur también.

* * *

><p>Ojalá ojalá ojalá, Ojalá esto no hubiera pasado, ojalá muchas cosas. Pero no es como si en aquellos momentos ubicado en aquella no tan cómoda silla pudieran cambiarse, modificarse, o al menos impedir que estos no hubieran ocurrido alguna vez.<p>

Alfred, con una carismática sonrisa y una voz alta para que lo escucharan recitaba sin más ni menos nuevamente una idea ante un publico sin muchas expectativas, pero, a medida que iba avanzando iban tomando más interés, el temas era más innovador, más único, más… "más realista". No héroes tamaño gigante protegiendo capas de ozonos, no hamburguesas ni puestos de McDonald's en África para terminar la pobreza.

Nada de eso. Sólo estadísticas y hechos 100% asegurados.

Estaba esplendido, reluciente e incluso tenía más energía que antes. Y sería lindo… sí, muy lindo decir que el otro hablante de inglés en aquella junta "Inglaterra" podría decir lo mismo. Pero NO.

Él, Arthur Kirkland definitivamente no estaba bien, baba caía de su boca y ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes daban a su cara un aspecto frívolo, sexy a veces pero más que nada frívolo, serio e incluso depresivo.

Y aquella sonrisa, aquella puta y desgraciada sonrisa en el rostro de Alfred lo mataba, lo destruía en pedacitos pequeños que luego alguien, seguramente un francés botaba a la basura ¡TODO era su maldita culpa! ¡Malvado Estados Unidos!, lo sabía, no hacía gran cosa por detener todo lo que estaba pasando por…por cosas que no prefería pensar en cuanto al menor pero aquello no importaba, Estados Unidos era el único y gran culpable.

—Te dije que dejaras de beber en las noches Arthur…_—_susurró ocurrente el francés con tono irónico y malicioso.

—Púdrete Francis…no estoy de ánimos.

—¿Qué sucedió Arthur? —preguntó saliendo de la espalda el español. —Desde el martes que estás así, como si no durmieras.

—Sufro…sufro de pesadillas, y eso hace que tengo insomnio.

—Lo que significa que…—concluyeron tanto el francés como el español.

—No he dormido siquiera una jodida hora… sí, sí…

Alfred en eso terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en sus labios al ser tan aceptado y se dirigió hacia el lado del demacrado y muerto inglés.

—Malditas pesadillas…malditas y… —un leve rubor se formaba en su rostro al recordar aquellos momentos, sus labios, sus bocas, sus cuerpos.

—Ah, comprendo ¿Pesadillas, no? —dijo con una extraña sonrisa que podría helar los huesos el norteamericano ya que no podía descifrarse si mentía en su respuesta o hablaba con sinceridad al escuchar parte de la conversación.

El inglés asintió tratando de relajar su cuerpo.

—Yo también estoy teniendo una pesadilla…supongo…—tomó asiento a la derecha del inglés mientras el francés y español estaban a su izquierda. —Pero si he de ser sincero no me quejaría, es la mejor pesadilla de mi vida, me deleita…, me desespera, hace vibrar mi cuerpo.

Un extraño nerviosismo empezó a recorre al británico al escuchar esas palabras, no dijo nada, sólo se mordió los labios con fuerza y apartaba un poco la vista de aquella cara que ahora le parecía más irresistible que nunca. ¿Por qué tuvo qué pasar? ¿Cómo llego a pasar?

Esa noche, aquella extraña noche en que dormía profundamente y llegó un extraño visitante, una extraña voz llamándole con deseo, con ternura, posesionándose arriba de su cuerpo para consumar el acto carnal más excitante quizá de su vida, y lo peor, a pesar de lo confuso, a pesar de todo, él Arthur kikkland termino por aceptarlo, por dejar que llegara más allá, dejar que todo se convirtiera en una…

**Oscura pesadilla.**

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_Una sonrisa lujuriosa, una mirada cautivante y una suave risilla recorrían su boca mientras lamía el cuerpo del inglés con lujuria con unos ojos exorbitantes, llenos de pasión y deseo mientras lo observaban. _

_Lo devoraban, lo estremecían. Una fuerte remetida le hizo botar el primer grito ahogado de esa noche. Se llevo las manos a la boca con vergüenza mientras su miembro chocaba contra el vientre del menor._

_—¿Te gusta? —una deleitante voz con una coqueta sonrisa se formó en su rostro esa vez empujando sus caderas contra las del británico, repitiendo el proceso mientras sus labios se iban a su pecho con deleite. _

**_Más fuerte, más duro, más placentero._**

_El británico apretó los dientes para entreabrir los ojos tratando de cerrar un poco sus piernas, pero no podía, el placer y aquellas manos entre estas no se lo permitían._

_—¡Al-Alfred! aah..aaha…—cautivante, seductor, sucio e impensable esa forma que estaba usando Alfred para poseerlo._

_Tan jodidamente caliente, deleitante. Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada penetración del menor, ante cada beso y ante cada suspiro que salía de su sensual rostro al tiempo que lo poesía de esa manera. _

**_Más adentro, más profundo, más conectado._**

_—Aahah.. ¡Mngg! Aaaggg—aferraba con fuerza la espalda desnuda del chico. _

_—Me encan-tas, pesadilla…_

_—Aghh.. You are…my __night-mare Al-Alfred...__ —respondió lo mismo que el estadounidense. _

_La noche, el infierno, el paraíso y la lujuriosa pesadilla continuaron por mucho, mucho tiempo. _

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Sí, aquel chico, aquellos encuentros, su respiración al lado de él, todo, lo descontroló, no lo dejo dormir. Simplemente ¿Quién? ¿Quién podría dormir con alguien con quien acaba de tener relaciones de la nada normalmente?, Arthur al menos no, y menos con Alfred ¡Alfred por dios!, y lo peor de todo… es que a pesar de que despertaron desnudos y en la misma cama…

**Alfred no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada.**

En fin, volviendo a la realidad…

—¿Entonces estás teniendo sueños húmedos Estados Unidos? —preguntó gracioso el francés.

—Sí, algo así…, los mejores de mi vida podría decir, los siento tan nítidos…aquella tersa piel sobre mis dedos, y luego, esos mismos brazos también me abrazan, con desesperación mientras gime mi nombre. Sinceramente parece que padezco de sonambulismo también. Además aparezco en otro lugar al que me acuesto sin más ¿Podrían creérmelo?

—¿En qué lugar? —preguntaron el español y el francés a la vez.

USA lo pensó por un par de segundos y lo iba a decir pero un fuerte pisotón por abajo lo hizo guardar silencio, fue el potente y gran zapato del británico.

—Pues eso, hoy yo y Estados Unidos nos vamos a revisar la maldita cabeza ¿no? —un tic nervioso se formaba en su rostro.

La situación se le iba de las manos, no pudo decirle al menor que ya por tres días habían mantenido un encuentro en la noche, sexual…llegando incluso al coito dos de ellas. No podía, no salía de su boca y no era nada sencillo. Quién podría decir: "Hola ¿sabes? Ayer tuvimos sexo, sí…por eso amaneces todos los putos días desnudo en mi cama".

Se fueron sin hablar mucho, Alfred quería ver algo pero el inglés no atinaba a mucho aparte de mirar el paisaje, leer unos cuantos letreros y asentir a pequeñas cosas. Eso claro, enojaba al animado muchacho. Pero le dio igual, ahora ambos estaban sentados esperando su turno.

Estaban en silencios, ambos con un pequeño nerviosismo, el no muy inteligente y ocurrente americano trató de decir algo para arreglar el podrido y tensionado ambiente que fluía entre los dos.

—Y…y si esta es la parte en que el doctor nos mira a los dos preocupados y dice "Señor Kirkland, usted está embarazado"

—¿Qué mierda? —dijo con una cara atrofiadamente descompuesta el pobre inglés ante lo extraño e inesperado que salía de la boca norteamericana.

—Y tú dirás "¿Enserio?" y él dirá "Sí" y yo diré: "Oh fuck yeah!"

—¿Por qué tú dirías "Oh fuck yeah"?

El estadounidense mantuvo la sonrisa pero un silencio se formo entre los dos y una extraña intriga inundo al mayor ¿Por qué diría algo así?

—Y esto, bueno, luego diremos "¿Quién es el padre?" y saldrán miles de personas a decir "Oh my god! ¿Quién es el padre?" y todos se empiezan a preguntar quien es el padre… o sí... —una sonrisa liviana y algo nerviosa lo inundaba.

—Alfred ¿Sabes que no puedo dar a luz algo verdad?, soy igual de hombre que tú…

—I know…, pero era sólo una broma, en realidad espero que no tengas nada grabe, y por mí, no me importa mucho en realidad. Tampoco es tan malo despertar a tu lado Inglaterra…

Un leve estremecimiento le dio al escuchar las palabras de aquel chico, tan dulces y a la vez tan significativas. Quizá, quizá ya estuviera comprendiendo porque… dejaba que el menor y él...que ellos dos…

El sonido de "Arthur Kirkland y Alfred F. Jones pasen al mesón" arruinó definitivamente el ambiente. Ambos entraron, los examinaron y salieron del medico. Y terminaron, se los dijo a ambos, a Arthur que tenía que dormir un poco más o terminaría agotándose y a USA… a él le dijo que padecía de "Sexomnia"

**¿Sexomnia? ¿Qué demonios es sexomnia? **

La **sexomnia **es un tipo de sonambulismo en el cual la persona tiene relaciones sexuales mientras se encuentra dormido y después no lo recuerda. Como el sonambulismo común y corriente, la sexomnia es una parasomnia, un trastorno del sueño en el cual la persona puede realizar algunos actos como caminar, sentarse, buscar algún objeto, salir a la calle, subir o bajar escaleras o, como se ha explicado, tener actividad sexual.

El que padece de sexomnia no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido. Esto, por supuesto, puede llevar a algunas situaciones "embarazosas" (en todo sentido y lo reafirma el británico) y ser motivo de problemas en la pareja, la cual no tenía Alfred…pero por lo general se trata de un trastorno del sueño muy raro

Fácil y lindo. El inglés claro que se quería suicidar ¿Por qué Estados Unidos tenía que tener esa enfermedad? ¿Y por qué sólo iba a su maldita casa estando a kilómetros de mar y mar_?_

A ambos les recetaron y pidieron horas para otro día. Se curarían, era su objetivo, su logro.

Todo, marcharía normal.

No más Insomnio.

No más "sexomnia"

No más… ¿No más Alfred?

**Pero no, domingo…en la noche. **

Nuevamente aquella brisa abrir su puerta y ver aquella figura en su puerta, la anterior noche, el sábado…no había venido, pero allí lo tenía de vuelta, muy en el fondo, lo acepto con una extraña sonrisa mientras se posicionaba en la cama, comenzando aquello desde un principio, se relamió los labios y ambos comenzaron a besarse con rudeza, con pasión.

—C-Creo que no te has curado… —le dijo mirando al norteamericano de reojo quien ya estaba ubicado por encima de su cuerpo tocando parte de su piel hurgando por esa camisa ligera que tenía el anglosajón.

Una lamida más a su cuerpo, Arthur se retorcía y le dedicaba entre deliciosos y roncos gemidos al menor una sinfonía con su nombre en esta "Alfred, Alfred" una y otra vez. Sus piernas se arqueaban y su interior se contraía entre los desbordantes besos llenos de pasión del menor. ¿No qué se había curado? ¿Por qué mandaba todo a la mierda por aquel arrogante y ególatra chiquillo?

Su dulce y prohibida pesadilla, su insomnio. Aquel oscuro deseo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Había vuelto, a sacarle el sueño de su cuerpo, a elevarlo, a partirlo en dos.

El menor estaba sobre su cuerpo pero se detuvo, tenía una cara confundida mientras miraba de un lado a otro y luego volviendo a mirar a Inglaterra, debajo de él con una camisa algo abierta, una cara excitada y lujuria en sus ojos. Esperando algo.

—¿I-Iggy? ¿Qu-é qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? —miró a ambos lados. Pero luego, cuando su mirada se centro en Reino Unido fue imposible de movilizar a lugar alguno.

—Soy tu oscura pesadilla Alfred, creo que lo sabes ya…—bajo la cabeza mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa y trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración. Pero no todo acababa allí —Tú, la persona que no me dejaba dormir, bajo besos, bajo el placer, eras simplemente…yo estas noches me sentía…

—Tengo… tengo yo también Arthur una oscura excitación provocada por ti…

—Pe-Pero Alfred… estás por fin despierto ¿No te d-as cuenta que esto está mal? —trataba de quitarlo de encima de él al verlo avanzar, pero fue inútil.

Alfred le abrió las piernas al anglosajón de apoco poniendo su mano en los muslos del mayor, este gimió un poco ante el contacto pero fue separando sus piernas, USA se coló entre éstas uniendo sus caderas, una caliente conexión. Ambos gimieron suavemente al tenerse tan cerca, al sentir aquel miembro contrario sobre el suyo.

—No quiero detenerme…no puedo Arthur ¿Esto no te gusta?...abre un poco más las piernas, siénteme…¿Lo ves?, estoy duro…por ti…—dio un leve empujón de su miembro contra el de Arthur a través de la ropa.

El británico se irguió y abrió los ojos, su boca comenzaba a abrirse ante el roce de la erección de Alfred con la suya, podía sentir la punta rozarle. Quería más contacto, más movimiento. Quería más de Alfred, quería sentirlo más cerca, más adentro…

—Dime comote sientes Arthur…please…—deseo, lujuria y voracidad se veían a través de aquellos azules ojos en los que el inglés estaba perdiéndose.

—I…I'm…—respiró una y otra vez sofocadamente mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara —Estoy cali-ente…Alfred…esto…es realmente…

Una sonrisa codiciosa y su mirada penetrante le recorrieron completamente ante la respuesta que le dio al norteamericano y comenzó aquella sofocante labor. Las prendas que llevaba en su cuerpo, aquella holgada camisa blanca le fue abierta casi con rudeza, Arthur hizo lo mismo que el americano pero desgarrándola, Alfred le sonrió con lujuria ante aquello, se encogió más en el cuerpo del mayor comenzando a mover con suavidad sus caderas golpeando su pene con el de arthur.

Ambos gemían y se aferraron de las caderas del contrario para no despegarse, Alfred le tomaba más por debajo dando pequeños toques a la zona anal del inglés pero aún con aquella molesta ropa, ambos se sofocaban y daban pequeños frotes más rudos en sus cuerpos. Pero no resistirían mucho con aquel tortuoso y casi masoquista placer.

El estadounidense fue el primero en notar aquello, fue bajando con suma sensualidad el cierre que estaba siendo forzado por cierta anatomía del inglés, éste noto aquel acto y entrecerró un poco sus piernas sintiendo comos sus pantalones caían y quedaba al descubierto sus bóxer en que un bulto se formaba en éstos y unas cuantas gotas comenzaban a mojarlo, sí, estaba mojándose. Estaba realmente excitado.

Un beso voraz comenzó para distraer un poco a Arthur de sus tantas dudas, no es como si Alfred no las tuviera, pero él al menos, estaba dispuesto a equivocarse de por vida si fuera con aquel inglés, lo amaba, lo excitaba, lo hacía ponerse de aquella manera, duro…quería tomarlo, entrar a su cuerpo y sentir como gemía su nombre y él el suyo. Un sueño prohibido, indecente y sucio pero que se iba concediendo aquella noche.

Empezaban a sudar y la mano del estadounidense ya estaba ubicada en los genitales del mayor mientras jugaba suavemente con sus testículos arrancando suculentos gemidos de la exquisita boca del inglés, cada vez más fuerte, como si tratara de copiar una penetración con su mano.

—A…Alfred maldición…joder! se siente…aaha… tan bien…aaha ahah! —su cuerpo temblaba y su erección botaba pequeñas gotas de liquido ante cada movimiento de la mano del menor. Entre una arquea decidió hacer lo suyo desabrochando el molesto pantalón del americano y masturbarle también pero masajeando primero, la cabeza de su miembro y luego llegando más abajo.

Ambos se miraban con lujuria y deseo, tocarse de esa manera era morboso y lujurioso, les encantaba, querían más contactos, más veces…más gritos y gemidos y trataban de provocarlos en su pareja de la manera que hiciera falta, mordidas, suculentos suspiros que a veces se ubicaban en la oreja del otro cuando comenzaban a jadear roncamente poniéndose ambos más calientes.

La ropa era un estorbo, juntaron sus cuerpos en un fuerte y profundo jadeo. El menor comenzó a acariciar suavemente el trasero de Arthur dando pequeños toques y luego acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el ano del británico y empujando suavemente un dedo no muy adentro en aquella estrecha abertura.

Arthur no pudo contener sentir un poco de morbo ante aquello mientras se sonrojaba al igual que su pareja.

—Si no quieres me detengo Arthur… puedo hacerlo…—su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo agitado demostraban todo lo contrario.

Arthur lo notó, y no, no quería que parara, lo atrajo en un profundo beso aceptando. Alfred sonrió con suavidad y metió un dedo en aquella estrecha entrada de Inglaterra.

—Aammn… esto…siempre se siente extraño, no puedo a-acostúmbrate…—le dijo, sin intención de que parara, aquello le hacia sentir dolor, pero a la vez un insólito estremecimiento.

—Aquí…aquí se siente tibio Inglaterra quiero…quiero poder…—otro dedo en su entrada.

Arthur se aferró con fuerza a su ahora amante, unió su cuerpo lo más posible a éste mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ya se estaba acostumbrando y gemía delicadamente al sentir aquellos dedos abriendo su entrada, dilatándola satisfactoriamente. El tercer dedo no llego, Alfred los sacó y deposito a Arthur más en su cama mientras abría con suavidad sus piernas. Una suave sonrisa se formo mientras tomaba su miembro con una mano y se masturbaba un poco lubricando su erección.

—I…I love you…Arthur…— y, abriendo su entrada lo va metiendo, de apoco en aquella abertura. Uniéndolos, entre dolor y placer.

Un gemido ronco y ahogado se formo, Alfred lo notó enseguida yendo a abrazar a su inglés, éste respingó un poco y removió sus caderas al sentir aquello en su interior, caliente, dilatándolo, comenzado a mojarlo por dentro, aquel liquido profanándolo, era claro que en aquellos momentos no pensaban en algo como preservativos.

El americano comenzaba a moverse entre peticiones y suplicas después de aquello Iba lento y casi tortuoso para el inglés que quería que aquello fuera más fuerte, con más rudeza, que lo tomara con más pasión con la que solía tener en las noches anteriores.

Pero luego, un fuerte golpe en su interior lo hizo reconsiderar.

—No te-aah muevas así.. ah… tan de repente…—cerró los ojos con placer mientras sentía más cerca suyo que nunca al menor.

—¿Quieres que te tome más profundo, no? Siento como tu cuerpo me desea…tu trasero…aahh me chupa más adentro…—junto sus caderas y abrió las piernas del mayor mientras este gemía con gusto al aumento del ritmo en su interior. Le fascinaba, le encantaba sentir a Alfred invadiéndolo de aquella forma.

—Mal-Maldita sea Alfred… n-o…no me hagas decirlo…—movió sus caderas también subiendo un poco su pelvis y bajando cuando sentía otra estocada en su interior, su miembro se friccionaba contra el cuerpo caliente del menor.

—Tú… Ingla-terra…. hes-aah…

Todo era infernal y jodidamente caliente y apasionado.

Lo quería desesperadamente, su cuerpo deseaba al del americano y el de éste deseaba a Inglaterra. Siempre lo hicieron. Sus cuerpos se agotaban más al transcurrir el paso de la noche. El menor no quería parar, ver esa cara llena de placer, como abría la boca para soltar un sensual y fuerte grito cuando abría aquellas paredes anales para empujar más fuerte era el cielo para el estadounidense.

Tan estrecho, tan delicioso, tan amado…

Adentro, afuera…con fuerza, más adentro, afuera…se repite, comienzan a gemir, se retuercen, se besan, con más fuerza, más adentro, más rápido, con más velocidad, con más energía, gimen roncamente, se besan nuevamente, más duro, más adentro, choca demasiado fuerte, un grito de completo placer desde el británico, ambos se retuercen nuevamente. Una y otra vez, una secuencia que no parecía tener fin.

—Ahh.. Iggy…escucha esto…—No paro mientras tomaba una de las piernas del inglés por debajo de la rodilla abriendo un poco más su cuerpo y facilitando el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer.

—Ahh.. ahah.. ¿Qu-é?

—Creo…creo poder amarte hasta el final de esta noche...

El inglés se retorció un poco al sentir otra embestida a su cuerpo, aquello que dijo Alfred le hizo sentir extraño ¿sólo esa noche?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser sólo esa noche?, no esperaba demasiado, nunca, pero le gustaría creer, por un tonto y breve instante en su vida que algo…podría ser…

—En realidad…quiero pensar Ingl-aterra...que…pu-edo y **quiero** amarte….hasta el final…hasta el final de mi vida… hasta que tú y yo perezcamos…

—A-Alfred…. aahh yo… ma-maldita sea idi-ota yo…— gemía hablando entrecortado. —Me… m-e me too!

—I lo-lo-ve you Arthur… I lov-e you… I lov-e aahah…you

Le dijo, hasta terminar aquel acto carnal, hasta que no pudo seguir diciéndolo esa noche, Arthur sólo se limito a cerrar los ojos mientras un calor diferente lo comenzaba a sofocar, era obvio lo que sentía él también. Ambos, abrazados en la noche se besaron y tocaron como si fueran explorando un cuerpo que ya parecían conocer desde hace años, se susurraron pequeñas palabras que pensaron que nunca podrían decir…y por fin, Inglaterra durmió, y con una pequeña sonrisa con aquel chico en sus brazos y él en los suyos.

**Amaba a Estados Unidos…**

A la mañana siguiente no dejaban de mirarse y Alfred con una pequeña y coqueta mirada no dejaba de navegarlo, de decirle te amos con un pequeño beso en su mejilla que el británico respondía con apasionados besos en la boca mientras se acariciaban con suavidad aquel dorso desnudo.

—Lo lamento, ya sabes… por no dejarte dormir —trataba de aclarar el tema de los "Insomnios" de Arthur.

Al final…era su responsabilidad que éste no durmiera.

—No importa…

—¡Sí importa! Además eso no hacen lo héroes…yo… no sé que decir —se escondió sobre si mismo.

—Estabas enfermo, además si te soy sincero me alegro…que no hayas ido con alguien más…—bajo su cabeza.

—¿Lo dices enserio In-Inglaterra? —una sonrisa enorme se veía en su cara.

—Mnngg.. yes… tú me gustas hace mucho USA…me encantas…

—¿Te excito?

—Mucho más que eso incluso…

—¡Tú también! ¡Haces que yo desee…! Mejor no te lo digo…—rió, definitivamente lo último no quería que se enterara el mayor.

**Los dos estaban curados, Alfred y Arthur. No más insomnio, no más ¿Sexomnia? **

Al trabajo, día lunes después de todo, ahora ambos estaban metalizándose para ver como contárselos al resto, no sabían que camino seguir pero lo encontrarían, siempre encontraron la forma de volver a estar juntos, esa vez no sería la excepción.

Se besaron, de la mano. Arthur besó a su dulce pesadilla, y Alfred le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa a su oscuro y prohibido sueño, una forma extraña de clasificar a Inglaterra claro está, pero era realmente su obsesión. Se amaban, realmente lo hacían, quizá hacía falta una pequeña enfermedad por parte del menor para que se dieran cuenta.

Con esas enfermedades ¿Quién no quisiera estar enfermo?

El problema es que…

**_¿Alfred realmente estuvo enfermo? ¿O sólo lo hizo para poder tener por fin algo con su amado Arthur?_**

_Eso damas y caballeros, es algo que sólo ese estadounidense sabía. Pero fuera cual fuera la verdad, se alegraba que todo terminara de esa manera. _

* * *

><p>Este era insomnio y las últimas preguntas del fic las dejo a su divino criterio, quizá Alfred jamás estuvo enfermo de aquello… o sí, quien sabe. Por amor y deseo se hacen muchas cosas pero tampoco está bien juzgarlo como un pervertido.<p>

¿Les pareció sexy?, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y me queda sólo un fic con lemon, miento, dos, pero no me convence del todo uno. Si quieren los subo o siguieren no, en ustedes está la decisión (?)

Eso, adiós y se cuidan…

PD: Para las que leen "**Cyborg**" Este fic también es como una disculpa por el atraso que tendré con el siguiente capitulo ya que me arrepentí de su final ;_;, así que lo cambiare, eso, gracias por su comprensión.


End file.
